Calling in the New Year
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: RustyLinus. MPreg. Slash. Just a fluffy New Year's fic. Rated M because of adult themes.


**Calling in the New Year**

**By: Shadow Cat17**

**Warning: This does have M-Preg and a male/male relationship between Rusty and Linus.**

**Note: This is in the same universe as Christmas Memories. This means that there is a fourteen year difference between Linus and Rusty (Linus in 2001 is 18 and Rusty is 32), Linus is pregnant with their first child, so he is in his second month going on his third. Also, they still live in Linus's apartment in Chicago. This story is fluffy and mostly dialogue. It's kinda like a filler chapter, because I'm thinking of doing a bunch of these one-shots, to lead up into Ocean's 12. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO OCEAN'S 11!!!!!**

**December 31, 2001 9 A.M (New Year's Eve)**

"Are we still going to your parents for dinner?"

"Yeah, we promised, after all we didn't go during Christmas."

"You feel better this morning?"

"You try being pregnant and see how you feel!"

"Sorry. I know stupid question, I just love you and I want to do everything I can to make you feel better."

"Well, some eggs and salsa and peanut butter would be a wonderful start," with that Linus rolls out of bed and heads to the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Rusty still in bed. "Eggs… salsa…peanut butter, damn why do I think Linus is going to have the weirdest cravings!"

**December 31, 2001 11:50 PM (New Year's Eve heading into New Year's)**

Rusty pulls Linus into a secluded corner of the Caldwell living room. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I just wish Bobby wasn't such a jerk."

"We didn't have to come, we could have stayed home."

"I know but I promised my mom, and I did want to come to see her."

"Well, besides horrible father's being around this was a wonderful day Linus, thank you."

"Really?"

"Yep, I mean the lovemaking and your cooking, yum! I'm so glad that I moved in with you!"

"I knew it! You're only sticking around because you get free sex and free food!" Linus says with a grin falling into Rusty's embrace, "You're right this has been a good day."

Come on, I want to give you something." Rusty pulls Linus towards his old room. "Now I did have some help from your mother, because I wanted this to be a surprise. Now close your eyes. No peeking!" Rusty opens the door and herds Linus into the bedroom. "Hold out your arms." When Linus complies, Rusty places a small, black, golden-eyed kitten into his arms. "Okay, you can open your eyes now Linus."

Linus opens his baby-blues and stares at the meowing kitten in his arms, while tears spring to his eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Linus!"

"That's your daughter's fault; my hormones are all out of whack!"

"Daughter today, uh?"

"I'm not calling my child an "it", and I just have a gut feeling."

"Well, what do you think of the kitten?"

"She's beautiful Rusty, thank you."

"What are you going to name her?"

"How 'bout Razia? It is Hebrew for secretive."

"That sounds good. And how the hell did you know what it means?"

"Baby name book."

"Oh, well I like it. So Razia it is." Rusty picks up the kitten and places her into her basket, "10…9…8…," walking towards Linus, backing him up towards the bed until he falls on it, Rusty straddling him. "7…6…5…," unbuttoning Linus's shirt and trailing kisses down his neck and chest. "4…3…2…1…," pulling Linus into a fierce kiss, exploring Linus's mouth with his tongue. "Happy New Year Linus."

"Happy New Year Rusty and also, Happy Birthday. Now what's say we bring this year in right? Ummm, because I really would love to be rid of these pesky clothes."

**January First, 2002 12:30 A.M (New Year's day and Rusty's birthday) (Rusty was born at 12:01 A.M on January 1, 1969)**

"What do you say we head home, uh Linus?"

"Sounds great. But let's get dressed first."

"But I think you look great as you are."

"You would."

**January First 2002 6 AM**

Linus Caldwell rolled out of bed in a hurry making it to the bathroom in time to throw up because of morning sickness. "Baby, do you think you will let daddy go back to bed for a bit? It's your papa's birthday today and I really don't want him to be up yet." Linus whispered to the baby as he made his way back to the bedroom.

"Hey."

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake you up, Rus. I wanted you to be able to sleep a little longer."

"Come back to bed Linus. I don't think I want to sleep anymore." Rusty Ryan draws Linus into a passionate kiss.

**January First 9 AM**

"Well, I think that was a wonderful way to wake up."

"Happy Birthday."

"Don't remind me that I'm getting old, Kid."

"Stop calling me that! People are going to think that you are a pedophile!"

"Well, I am a cradle robber."

"Shut up."

"Why, it's true."

**January 1, 2002 10 P.M (The boys are getting ready for bed after a full day)**

"I glad that you had fun today Rusty. I was worried."

"Why? You planned the best day any body on their birthday would wish to experience, you're always so thoughtful."

Linus blushes, "Well, it is your birthday and I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate and love you and..." Linus is cut off because Rusty pulled him into a fierce kiss. "I know, Linus, I know. After all how many people will be willing to have my children."

"Well, it was also thanks for the kitten and putting up with me."

Rusty pulls Linus into a hug. "I loved my birthday Linus. A round of love making followed by breakfast in bed from the best cook in the world…" Linus cuts in "You are just biased."

"Hey, I think you are a great cook, besides you definitely cook better than me."

"That's because you can't cook."

"And, you're not letting me finish, now where was I… oh yes, breakfast was followed by another round of love making from my wonderful, adorable boyfriend, who has the most delightful hands." Linus blushes a deep red by this time. "Lunch at a French restaurant and a present that I believe we will both enjoy, after all I do believe the handcuffs and the different flavored body paint is to be used together. Hey, what do you say to breaking them into tonight? It would be a perfect ending to a perfect day."

"Well, since technically it's still your birthday, and you did ask so nicely, I guess so."

"Don't complain, you know you will enjoy these presents just as much as I will."

"Of course, why do you think I brought them? Now, I think both of us have way too much clothing on."

**Well, I'm going to end this here because if I continue I'll probably get in trouble, so I'll let your imaginations fill in the blanks**

**Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames are not.**

**Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!**


End file.
